Mike0 and Zoey8
by TDragon195
Summary: Robots Mike and Zoey fall in love and run away because their companies are on different sides. When Armagedroid wants to make Zoeyhis bride, Mikr has to come to her rescue or it will be a tragedy for the two lovers.
1. Casts

Casts:

Romie-0...Mike (Total Drama Revenge of the Island)(as a robot)

Julie-8...Zoe (Total Drama Revenge of the Island)(as a robot)

Gizmo/Sparepartski…Alejandro (Total Drama world Tour)/Armagedroid (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

Mr. Thunderbottom(Romie-0's creator)…Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the seven Sea)

Ms. Passinbinder(Julie-8's creator)…Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Sea)


	2. Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

**TDragon195 Stories Presents**

"**Mike-0 and Zoey-8" **

**Based on the Nelvana Special "Romie-0 and Julie-8"**

**Starting**

**Cory Doran as Mike**

**Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey**

**Brad Pitt as Sinbad**

******Catherine Zeta-Jones** as MArina

**Alex House as Alejandro**

**and**

**KEvin Michael Richardson as Armageddroid**

Somewhere in the future in a galaxy far away, we see two companies, the Megasteller Company and the Super Solar Cybernetics before we go into the first company. Inside was a man talking to his workers. He was a man with brown hair, and wore a red arabian outfit; he's Sinbad and he was impatient.

"Do you realize that the Intergelactic Robotic Show is only two days away?" asked Sinbad. "Are we ready?"

"Yes sir." the workers said.

"Where's my robot?" Sinbad demanded.

Three scientists, Even, Professor Utomiun (Powerpuff Girlf) and Professor Paradox (Ben 10 Alien Force) appeared and introduced the robot…in song.

Even: _**This is Mike**_

_**He's the best**_

Utomiun: _**He makes junk keeps of the rest**_

Paradox: _**He passed the highest IQ test**_

Even, Utonium and Paradox (as Paradox touches the curtain): _**And think sir**_

_**You'll be impressed**_

"Save it for the convention!" Sinbad ordered as Even pushes the clothed thing to him. "So this is it. Let's charge him up!"

The cloth unveiled to reveal a 16 year old robot boy(for the story) with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes, light blue shirt with white lines on the sleeves and collar, blue pants and white shoes; he's the Mike that the scientists were talking about.

"We'll call him Mike ." Sinbad said. Mike then started to feel his senses on him. Sinbad laughed, "And they say it couldn't be done." He then scowled, "Which reminds me. Our competition!"

He then glared at the company next door to them and said "What's Super Solar got this year?"

"Our intelligence report that Super Solar has this featuring called…Zoey. A girl robot." said a worker Droopy while as he spoke, a bunch of workers were putting the finishing touches of a 16 year old girl robot(also for the story). She had brown eyes, red hair with a pink flower in it, red tube top, tan pants and tan sandals. This was Zoey.

Zoey opened her brown eyes as her creator, a woman with brown hair and a turqoise shirt, black pants named Marina smiled.

"Some say she looks just like the chairwoman of the Super Solar Board." Evelyn (The Mummy) explained.

Back with the other company, Sinbad and Mike laughed at this until Droopy said, "They think she's the most advanced robot ever built." Sinbad glared at this and Droopy gulped and slid back down.

Sinbad then said with a glare, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Two days later, the robotic convention had just started and it was going piece by piece. Like Comic Con, a robotic convention is where people go and see what new robots are in store. One guy was getting a comb out of his pocket and brushed it down. He was a teenage boy with medium tan skin, blue eyes, dark brown hair, and he wore a red shirt underneath a white, dark beige pants and shoe. He is Alejandro

"We welcome you to 75th annual robotic convention." the announcer announced. "We have the long awaited genuine generation of highly advanced electric robots. The two major manufacturers are introducing the most sophisticated examples."

Alejandro then saw a bowl of screws and he put them in his pocket along with the bowl. He then got annoyed at a robot named Larry 3000 (Time Squad) and stuck his tongue out at him.

Soon, the introduction of Mike and Zoey have begun with Sinbad is on stage singing and dancing.

Sinbad: _**He's a flash, he's a marvel**_

_**He's a masterpiece of circuitry**_

_**He's the best, he's the greatest of Megastellar Company**_

Then Sinbad's co-workers then came up and started to sing along.

Workers:_** More than bionic, he's more than a toy!**_

_**More than a robot,he's a man-made boy!**_

Then right before the crowd including Alejandro's eyes, Mike beamed onto the stage.

_**Ain't no robot like Mike, oh no!**_

On the other side, getting the crowd's attention, Marina and her singers started to sing as well.

Marina and Workers:_** Oh yeah, oh yeah?**_

_**Well, we've got a brain child! She never forgets**_

_**Yes she's a brain child, she's your key to success**_

Then Zoey beamed onto her stage. Alejandro grinned from ear to ear like a creep or some fan girl going for a cute hunk(or in this case, a man over a pretty girl) and fainted.

Marina:_** She's everything you dreamed of, custom made**_

Marina and Workers:_** And you were made for each other**_

_**You and Zoey**_

Soon, Mike and Zoey walked down from their stages and saw each other with their hearts pumping. Soon they started to have dreams, malfunctions. Zoey dreamed of kissing Mike and then eating him in a vore like way. Mike thought of the same dream only with him, eating her.

Sinbad and Workers: _**Ain't no robot like Mike**_

_**Megastellar specially-made!**_

Marina: _**And you were made for each other…**_

Sinbad:_** Megastellar specially made…**_

The two were about to go close to each other until Zoey felt Alejandro grab her arm with a lustful look.

"Let me go!" Zoey screamed. "What do you want?"

"Don't rattle your words, sweetheart." Alejandro said.

Mike saw this from afar and gasped in shock.

"you're the best gadget I've seen." Alejandro told Zoey who struggled to get off of his grip. "I think you'll do very nicely." he then began to drag her, "Come on!"

Mike then got mad at Alejandro and went to him making him let go of Zoey. "You let her! Let her go!" Mike picked up the ghost and threw him over to where the cleaning robot was after he went past the duster robot, got tied and thrown by the tape robot. The cleaning robot then started to brush Alejandro's teeth and face.

"Hey, kid? How'd you do that?" asked Alejandro to Mike before a baby Maggie Simpson pressed a button, making Alejandro got his face and teeth brushed again.

"Did he hurt you?" Mike asked a blushing Zoey.

"No. I'm just afraid he'll get that far." said Zoey. "In my dreams, you taste like-"

Zoey then got cut off when Sinbad went to Mike and said, "Great show, Mike, but you should be more careful. I can't sell damaged goods you know. Plus, I gotta fix your vore malfunctions when we get back anyways."

He then started to escort Mike home. Sinbad notice Mike looking back at Zoey with a smile and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you took a shine to that female junk pile.

As Mike and Sinbad left, Marina approached Zoey and said, "He'll ruin a good sale. Oh well, not to worry. They'll be other customers, I'm sure." She then notice Zoey having another dream about Mike. "What's the matter with you? You can't like that important bucket of bolts!**  
**

"Yes, I think I do." Zoey sighed. "I never felt this way before."

"Don't be ridiculous." Marina scoffed. "You're just a robot. You can't possibly have feelings."

Zoey could only sigh and think of Mike. She then had a daydream of her swallowing Mike whole. Marina took a notice and shook her to make her snap out of it.

"Is something wrong with me?" Zoey asked.

"You have these malfunctions which I'll fix soon." Marina said.

"What are they?" Zoey asked.

"Vore-eating and hyper state." Marina said.

"But I don't think they're bad." Zoey said.

"Just wait and you'll see." Marina said. Zoey watched Mike go with a love sigh. She does have feelings for him, despite them being robots. Also, if there's one thing a person in love will do for that other person, it's to be with that person forever and in Zoey's case, to be with Mike for eternity.


	3. Running Away

**Running Away**

That night, Zoey was on her balcony. She was having feelings for Mike, but the bad news is that their companies can't merger because they're different. Robots are usually built without feelings, yet Mike and Zoey do…for each other. Zoey needed to think about this.

"If I can't have feelings, how come I'm feeling this way?" Zoey asked. She heard a noise and

"She's not just a junk pile, she's wonderful." Mike said, coming out of his "bed" made of a rocket and some plastic bubbles. "Those brown eyebeams. I gotta see her again."

He walked to Zoey's balcony while the tomboy robot said, "Oh, Mike, Mike. Where are you, Mike?"

"Hello!" a voice called followed by some noise, startling Zoey. Her eyebeams turned on and she looked down to see that Mike was down there, and it looked like he fell and crashed into garbage and stuff.

"Mike, what are you doing down there?" Zoey asked.

"I was…just waiting for you." Mike answered. Zoey smiled.

"I'm glad you're here." she said as her eyebeams shut off. "I'm charmingly crazy! I'm also hungry for you! They say it's impossible…but I have feelings for you."

"Me too." Mike said. He shook himself off and stood up as he said, "And I have feelings for you. We'll know what to do. Our companies have hated each other for years, never excused." He waited until Zoey came down.

"I know." Zoey thought until she got an idea. "Why don't we run away? They'll stay where they are and we'll get away."

Zoey and Mike held hands after Zoey jumped to Mike's side."Yes." Mike agreed. "We can. Let's go."

The two robots made it to the gate of the city and opened it. "Freedom!" Mike said.

"Than here." Zoey said.

Later, the couple walked down the pathway out of the city until Mike bumped into a pole. "Sorry, Mr." he said.

As they looked around, they went through trains and cities alike, but they got so lost that they can't find a great station to leave in. They made it to an alley way and sighed.

"No wonder we're lest. We got nowhere to go. We don't belong here." Mike sighed.

"We've got to find our way." said Zoey, with hope in her. "I bet the station's just around the corner."

Zoey lit her eye beams and they started to walk down the alley, unaware that a figure watched them. Mike and Zoey then walked down carefully until they ran into the same guy who tried to take Zoey before: Alejandro!

"Well, hello." Alejandro greeted with a sly smirk. "What a nice surprise."

Mike glared at him and said, "Excuse us."

"Hold on, sweetheart." said Alejandro to Zoey before asking Mike and Zoey. "What's the hurry? Listen, I'm glad I ran into you. I wanna apologize for this afternoon."

"You do?" Zoey wondered.

"Sure." Alejandro grinned. "Sure. I didn't mean to be pushy. Alejandro's my name and junk's my game, but say my name three times and I come in when you need me. And let me tell you, you are great robots, but you're up past robot curfew. Taking the train and taking a chance, aren't we dearies?"

"We've got to get away." Zoey explained. "They won't let us be together."

"Together?" Alejandro said, though his face expression meant jealousy, but he hid it and said, "Oh I get it. You're running away.""Yes, and we've got to get going." said Mike.

"Hold on, Lover boy." said Alejandro. "Why, as a matter of fact, I got just the place for ya. Terrific spot for your honeymoon." When Zoey and Mike heard it, smiles appeared on their faces. "I know. Follow me."

And Alejandro led the way while Mike and Zoey followed, hoping that his idea is their way of escape.


	4. Trash-O-Lot

**Trash-O-Lot**

The next morning, back at Marina's company, Marina was having a massage and was about to having some desert until she heard one of her workers, Lindsay say, "Marina."

"What is it?" asked Marina.

"It's Zoey! She's gone!" Laura (Family Matter) said.

Marina's eyes widen before she pulled the screen that Lindsay was talking to her from to her face, "Gone? How?" She came with a thought and said as she let go of the screen, "Megastellar. They must've stolen her."

When Megastellar told the news to Sinbad who was taking a bath, he said, "What do they mean we stolen her. They've stolen Mike!"

"We did not!" Marina said, with a towel around her. She and Sinbad were arguing about the situation. "We don't want your stinky robot!"

"Oh, you're mother makes toasters!" shouted Sinbad.

"Nobody stole anything." Lindsay said. "They must've run away."

"Ridiculous." scoffed Sinbad. "How could they?"

"Of course!" shouted Marina, dropping the screen Lindsay was talking from. "That's it! They fell in love!"

"How could they fall in love?" asked Sinbad, not believing it.

"Because I built Zoey so well, she must've had developed feelings, bolt head." Marina said. "Not only that, I have to fix her malfunctions: vore dreams and hyper state."

"Robots can't have feelings!" Sinbad scoffed. "To have feelings, you've gotta have a heart. And how can Zoey have vore dreams and hyper state?"

"She sees someone like your robot and dream about eating him, literally. For her hyper state, it's when she sees something enormous like a giant. And how would you know?" Marina said.

"My dear Marina, we have not built robots. We have made monsters! When the world finds out, we're in big trouble." Sinbad explained.

"And of course, you thought a brilliant solution." said Marina.

"Of course. We'll rewire them!" said Sinbad, Marina looked and saw that he was on another balcony. "They'll be happier without feelings anyway."

"We've got to find them first, Eagle Eye." Marina called as she took the elevator up.

"I'll look under every asteroid from here to kingdom come!" Sinbad shouted as he went to get dressed and get to the rocket.

"You need someone to help you guide the map!" Marina said, "Wait for me!" She jumped onto the balcony of Sinbad's company, grabbing clothes with her. Soon, the rocket which is also Sinbad's company flew off.

Meanwhile, in space, Mike and Zoey were having a wonderful romatic moment as Alejandro guided them to the place where they are going on his space. Soon Alejandro began to sing as Mike and Zoey have their vore related dreams like Mike eating a cake with Zoey on it. The two robots laughed as they look on at the sky.

Alejandro:_** Here they are**_

_**Shooting through space**_

_**Staring in love**_

_**Right in the face**_

_**They said that it couldn't be**_

_**But here we are**_

_**Bring our dreams to a start**_

_**And going to find our love in space**_

After going off the highway, the ship turned around and as they looked, they see a lot of martian like birds flying by

_**We're hoping that we can find some place**_

_**To call home**_

_**Some place to call home**_

As the song comes to a close, Alejandro sighed and showed Mike and Zoey a planet with trash on it, looking almost like Saturn. This was Trash-O-Lot, the junk-filled place in the whole galaxy.

"Well, here we are. Isn't she a sweetheart? Now this is my kind of planet." Alejandro said. "At least nobody will bother to look for you here."

The ship then went onto the planet and landed there softly. "Home sweet home." Alejandro said. "Well, sweetheart, this is as far as I can take you. And don't take any wooden transistors.

Alejandro left and Mike and Zoey climbed down from the ship and started to explore the place.

Zoey said to Mike as they climbed down a mountain of trash. "When we first met, I thought you wouldn't like me because of my malfunctions."

"I like you a lot, Zoey. Don't worry." Mike said as he put helped Zoey down, "I have the same problems too."

Soon, Mike and Zoey were walking until they heard some singing from far away. They followed the sound until they gasped seeing the source, picking up sorts of junk and all.

It was a really big robot; this was Armagedroid. Usually, it was a giant trash like couterpart to XJ-0, but it was its own person for the story…or so we think. Armagedroid continued to sing.

Armagedroid: _**I was pulled apart back here**_

_**No matter what I do**_

_**It comes, I'm junk**_

_**I can't throw it away**_

Zoey and Mike thought the song was funny as Armagedroid continued singing, he demonstrated what he can do to the audience for a bit.

_**Junk**_

_**I keep finding new ways to make**_

_**Junk out of this junk**_

_**That everybody throws away**_

_**So when you throw out the toaster**_

_**Crash up the car**_

_**Kick in the TV**_

_**Or smash your guitar**_

_**You've got junk**_

_**You've just created it**_

_**Junk**_

_**You finally made it be junk**_

_**I can't throw it away**_

_**Junk**_

_**I keep finding new ways to make**_

_**Junk out of this junk**_

_**That everybody throws away**_

After Armagedroid made a hamburger out of metal and ate it,

"He's sort of interesting." Mike noticed Zoey's other malfunction happening.

"Oh no." Zoey groaned. "Not my hyper state!" Zoey gasped when she saw her body parts began to go crazy and they run to Armagedroid.

"No, stop!" Zoey cried, but she found herself running to Armagedroid.

"My, you look delicious." Armagedroid said as he picked up Zoey and swallowed her whole. Mike gasped in shock and made Armagedroid spit out Zoey by punching him. Zoey fell, but Mike caught her safely.

Armagedroid glared at Mike and picked him up and said, "Well, if I wasn't the first to know, that I run this planet. And what I say goes." He put Mike on the dangling magnets and said, "And it's you who must go!"

Armagedroid laughed evilly and picked up Zoey who was angry and tried to beat him up, but she almost malfunctioned.

"Leave her alone, you oversized trashcan!" Mike screamed as he tried to go back, but he couldn't.

Armagedroid laughed evilly as he looked at a ticked off Zoey and smirked, "I think we shall get along just fine!"

He carried off somewhere with Zoey crying, "Mike!"

"Zoey!" Mike called back. "Where are this taking me?"

Meanwhile out in space, Sinbad and Marina(all dressed), are finding out which planet Mike and Zoey went to, but it was no use.

"It's no use. We looked everywhere." Marina said.

"Wait! There's one place you forgotten." Sinbad said. "Trash-O-Lot!"

"Trash-O-Lot? The junk planet? Only you would think of the one place nobody goes to." Marina scoffed.

"Then maybe we'll find a lot of your friends there." said Sinbad. "Anchors away!" And so they went off in high speed to the said planet and get Mike and Zoey back.


	5. A deal is Made

**A deal is Made**

Back with Mike, he was struggling to let go from the magnets, Armagedroid put him on. He just had to go save Zoey before something happened to her. Suddenly, the magnet let go of Mike making him fall into a large hole.

Mike screamed as he fell until he landed at the bottom of the hole. He looked around until he saw a bunch of other robots down there, some that were even tortured by Armagedroid.

"Oh, that's only 10" said a robot named Fender to him. "The function is on you. He just plays basketball and social on a search."

"I'm Mike." Mike introduced. "Where am I?"

"This is Robot Rome. End of long-interfered robots." said Fender. "Stay functioned."

"I'm looking for Zoey." Mike explained.

"What is a Zoey?" asked Fender.

"She's my girlfriend." Mike said.

"Does not computes, computes confusion equals no girlfriend?" Fender asked, feeling sympathetic for Mike.

"Listen." Mike said as he stood up. "I do have feelings. I love her. She reminds me of red velvet cake on Christmas Eve. She's been kidnapped by Armagedroid."

Fender gasped and hide at the name and sounded an alarm, telling everybody to hide for they have feared Armagedroid all their lives.

"you can't just shut on me now." Mike begged. "You've got to help me."

Fender came out of hiding and said to him, "Beware, detention holds the fatal." he does the "You're dead" gesture, "Calls hat causes destruction resulting most extremely uncomfortable."

"I don't care! I'm going after her." Mike said in determination. "Where did they take her?"

Fender went to the monitor screen and turned it on and got a good look of it until they saw a giant castle made out of junk and bugs and branches.

"But isn't that on the other side of the planet?" asked Mike as the robots printed out the info for Mike to remember.

"There's no time to lose." Mike said, shaking Fender's hand. "Thanks for your help."

"All well travelers do sometimes." Fender told him as Mike headed off. "I'm an old robots, old robots never dull. They just lost the way."

Meanwhile in the castle dungeon, Zoey was mad that she was kidnapped. Also she's ticked because Armagedroid had decided to marry her against her will and Alejandro is trying to convince her to, but her love for Mike was strong as a brick.

"Look, it's not all that bad." Alejandro said, trying to convince her, but all Zoey gave him were flames in her eyes and a growl, making Alejandro say, "Okay, it's bad. After all, you gotta look at the bright side. He's not such a monster, once you get to know him."

"You're crazy!" Zoey glared at him. "Marry that bug filled gambling, walking scrapheap! Never! I love Mike-Kou."

"Look, sweetheart, you know it ain't a good idea to cross Armagedroid." Alejandro said, picking up a bag. "Who knows? If you agree to marry him, he might let your boyfriend go."

"Do your really think so?" Zoey asked in wonder.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart." Alejandro shrugged. "If you want, I can try to make a deal with him.

Zoey looked at her shadow and sighed. She turned to Alejandro and sighed sadly, "Alright. I'll do it. But I hate that pile of rubbish till the day I…rot away."

"Hey, cheer up. I'll see what I can do." Alejandro said. He then shut the door and left, but his bag popped out revealing a bunch of junk that was inside of it..

Meanwhile, Mike popped out of the whole and used a skateboard to skateboard on his way. Then he took a boat and started to cross the raping river.

Meanwhile, Zoey was asleep and she was having a dream.

**Dream sequence…**

Zoey was sadly going down the isle with her veil down going through with the deal, until she takes off her veil to see Mike making Zoey smile.

Mike picked up Zoey and said, "Hi my Zoey."

"Kou! You came!" Zoey said happily.

"And now we can get married."

"I do."

"I do too."

"We're now married and you can eat the bride." Zoey said, going into her hyper state. Mega-BoogieTeen4 chuckled, kissed her and swallowed her. Zoey was enjoying her dream…

**End dream Sequence…**

Until Alejandro called, waking her up. "Guess what? You got a deal!" Zoey turned and stared in disgust that Alejandro was pushing her wedding dress to her. It was green with black feathers and fangs for necklace.

"Armagedroid agrees and Mike is free. Congratulations." Alejandro said.

"No!" Zoey bawled. "We were about to snuggle while he tells me how good I tasted and how he loves me!"

"No time to have that dream now, time to prepare for the wedding." Alejandro said. "You'll make a lovely bride." Alejandro said as Zoey still looked on in disgust. "Wait till you see the groom, he's as nervous as a tank."

Zoey growled and started to choke him, "WHY YOU LITTLE! YOU RUINED MY DREAM!" Zoey then stopped and said to herself, "I'm so dead meat."

"What are you thinking, Jess?" Alejandro asked as he got his breath back.

"I don't wanna be here right now." said Zoey in disdain.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Alejandro said, not even caring about what Zoey just said and he disappeared.

"Mine seems to have run out." said Zoey, rolling her eyes.

Back with Mike, he was using a team of wild sled dogs through rain to get to the castle. Then he finally made it to the castle by rolling on a ball literally. However, Mike had to hide himself from Armagedroid's guards, by disguising himself as one on patrol.

"Zoey, where are you?" asked Mike, hopefully.

Meanwhile, Zoey stared at the window sadly and if she ever did marry that junkpile of a Armagedroid she'll never be with Mike.

"Now that Mike's free, I can't marry that…that…hardware store. I must end this nightmare." She pulled a circut that connected her to have unlimited power and dropped it to the floor and collapsed. She shed real tears, revealing to her and us that she does have real feelings as she said softly, "OH happy circuit, this is thy end. There rust and let me die."


	6. True Love conquers all

**True Love conquers all**

Meanwhile, Armagedroid got his tux ready and he stamped the flower on his shirt together. He noticed the ship in which Sinbad and Marina were in and his magnet caught it like a fish on a hook.

"Hmm, wedding guests." Armagedroid chuckled evilly.

Meanwhile, Mike finally made it to where his "dead" girlfriend is. He took the circuit and put it in her body and lifted her up as he said. "Oh lovely robot maiden. I can't lose you now."

Zoey opened her eyes and saw Mike with a smile. Not only was she happy to be alive again, but Mike was with her.

"Zoey!" Mike said. "We're together again."

"Mike!" Zoey said. "What a clever disguise."

"Thank you." Mike blushed. "Come on, we've got to get away from here."

Soon after, Mike tossed the bucket and he and Zoey started to run off before Armagedroid marries Zoey. However, in the hallways above them were Sinbad and Marina trapped in a plastic bag thing that Armagedroid has trapped them in.

"This is a fine mess you got us into." said Sinbad, glaring at Marina.

"Me?" Marina asked, offended. "You're the one who got us stranded here!"

"I wonder what he'll do to us?" Sinbad asked as they tried to get free, but they couldn't.

"I think we just become…spare parts." Marina said in horror.

"Spare parts?" Sinbad gasped in horror. "I need all my spare parts, Marina. I need my arms! I need my legs!"

"Well there's one constellation. He won't want your brain." Marina said. "I never should've gotten stuck with you."

As she said this, Zoey and Mike who were by the hallway, looked up and saw their two creators in trouble and trapped because of Armagedroid in shock.

"Sinbad!" Mike said in shock.

"Marina!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Mike!" Sinbad said as he and Marina looked down and saw their creations.

"Zoey!" exclaimed Marina in amazement.

"Marina!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mike!" Marina said.

"Sinbad!" Zoey said.

"Zoey!" Sinbad said.

"Mike." Zoey said lovingly to her boyfriend as she briefly nuzzled him.

"Mike, I knew you'd come for me." Sinbad said in relief.

"Zoey, I never been so happy to see a robot in all my life."

"How did you-" Sinbad got cut off by Zoey who removed the ropes. "No time to talk. We have to get away." The rope went down until she and Mike cringed when their owners fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, the wedding had proceeded with the _"Wedding March" _playing in the background. The guests, the priest including Armagedroid were wondering where Zoey was at this moment. Armagedroid blew dust off of a ring he made for the occasion.

Just then, Mike, Zoey, Marina and Sinbad skipped down the aisle smiling…that is until Zoey gasped in horror seeing Armagedroid and froze. Instead of the _"Wedding March"_, the Funeral march was playing in the background.

Armagedroid smiled evilly at Zoey before he noticed the music change and glared at the piano man who smiled nervously and suddenly stopped the music.

"So what do you think, Shadow? Think we can take him?" asked Zoey to her shadow.

Shadow Krelborn became alive and takes one look at Armagedroid and his shadow. She then ran away screaming making Zoey scream and she, Mike, Marina and Sinbad ran away with Armagedroid chasing after them.

The chase went on with the four almost colliding into one another until the four found a room where a bunch of junk are falling into a deep pit and there was a bridge that lead to the other side. They crossed to the other side, very carefully so that way they won't fall into the deep dark pit below.

They then ran past a room full of lasers carefully before Armagedroid caught up to them and tried to use his bugs to grab Zoey, but Mike, Marina and Sinbad squashed them. The chase continued until Mike and Zoey found a door and opened it to the outside and Sinbad and Marina followed them. The two owners collapsed from all that running, exhausted.

"Oh great gears!" Marina panted. "I've had it! I can't go any further."

"Same here." Sinbad agreed, "Mike, Zoey, you go on. I can't bear to see you destroyed. I don't care of how much we paid for you."

Zoey and Mike then ran to their owners and started to carry them for they knew that no person is left behind. Zoey carried Marina by piggyback and Mike carried Sinbad the same way.

"We're in this together!" Mike said to him.

Suddenly, a giant robot hand hit the door and Armagedroid burst out of it, very mad that his bride was running away. Then out of nowhere, a brown version of a dust storm hit the chased people hard. By the looks of it, Mike and Zoey were getting exhausted and almost out of breath.

"I know what this is. It's a rust storm." Mike said in shock.

"Yes. I had it. I can't go any further." Zoey said, getting exhausted.

"We're almost there." Marina said. "You can make it."

"Marina, Sinbad," Mike said, "Go on. Save yourselves."

"No, no! it's just a little further." Arhtur said, for if they can survive the storm, they're away from Armagedroid for good.

Suddenly, Zoey and Mike started to collapse and freeze , dropping their owners, making them roll away from the storm. Armagedroid who was chasing after them, couldn't see from the dust in the storm and the clouds surrounded him up. Marina and Sinbad noticed that, much to the shock, they had just rusted from the storm.

They went back and carried Mike and Zoey away from the storm as Armagedroid startd to fall apart.

Sinbad straightened Mike out, making Mike feel the way he was before. Zoey twitched a bit before she opened her eyes and felt her movements in glee, but she noticed that the predator had disappeared.

"Where's Armagedroid?" asked Zoey.

"Never mind him." Marina said in happiness. "You saved us."

"Well, you saved us too." Zoey said.

"Besides, we couldn't have deserted a fellow-I mean friend." said Mike.

"Marina," Sinbad said with joy, "I'd believe congratulations are in order. Why, if we hadn't built feelings into these robots, we wouldn't have been alive to um, um…"

"Congratulate ourselves." Marina said.

Suddenly, the dust storm cleared up, and much to their shock, they saw Armagedroid, but it was only his remains.

"It's Armagedroid!" Mike gasped.

However, the four got a closer look and saw the person who was controlling "Armagedroid" all the time.

"It's Alejandro!" Zoey gasped in shock.

It was true! Since the convention, Alejandro dressed up as Armagedroid all this time and he was now in his boxers thanks to the rust storm. The contraption fell as Sinbad said in scoff, "In borty mechanics."

"And his anterior merchandise." Marina agreed.

Alejandro landed on the ground and he shouted in sadness, "Now look what you've done? You've ruined everything! And I did it all for love. She-she was the gadget I've waited for all my life! I-I knew she'd never have feelings for a silly ol' ghost like me."

"He's not the only old human around here." Marina said. "I thought it was impossible, but I say, I also have…those things…for you."

"Say it, Marina." Sinbad said.

"Feelings." Marina said.

"Me too. I mean, I have feelings for you." Sinbad started to blush when he looked at Marina. "Oh, what do we do, our companies hate each other. They never let us merge."

This however gave Marina an idea, "A merger! That's it! Megastellar, Super Solar! We'll call it, "Mega-Solar"!"

She and Sinbad began to walk away as they talked over what to think about for their merged company while also calling each other pet names. "Super-Stellar!" Sinbad said.

"Solar-Mega." Marina said to Sinbad.

"Stellar-Meller."

"Meller-Stellar."

"Silly Sellar."

"Stuper Luther."

"Poppie Ruby."

"Mushy-Wushy." Marina sighed as she laid her head on Sinbad's shoulder and they walked off, making Mike and Zoey smile that their owners are getting along.

Alejandro just sighed and said, "Now this is what's call a happy ending. You got each other and me," he began to realize that he's on Trash-O-Lot and that there's a lot of junk he can have, "I still got the biggest collections of spare parts in the galaxy!"

"Alejandro, why don't you build yourself a little sweetheart of your own?" Zoey suggested.

"That way you won't go around stealing other robots." Mike added.

"You're right!" Alejandro smiled. "Do you think Megastellar and Super Solar would lend me the blueprints?"

"Well, Alejandro, I don't know." Mike said, thinking it over. "But when they built this one, they threw away the plans." Mike then turned to Zoey and said, "I heard that you had dreams of me…when you were forced to get married?"

"Yeah? And?" Zoey said, nervous of what Mike would think.

Mike just hugged her and wraps his arms around her waist and said, lovingly, "I never knew Heaven tasted so good until I met you. I love you and I want to keep you forever."

Mike and Zoey kissed on the lips until the background turned to a heart around them with Mike in Zoey in wedding attires as the song "Here we are" played in the background, ending our story about two star-crossed robot lovers who's love triumphed everything around them.

**The End**


End file.
